a day at school
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Rio's on an average day of school, lost in her thoughts and bumps into Kaito. Why is he here? (Horrible summary, spare me) P.S.: this story doesn't contain the whole day! For Durbe the Barian.


**Okay, this my version of Kaito's part time job… Yeah… it'll probably suck, but I wanted to try.**

**Slyv: Tsch, why can't I been in this story?**

**Because you ruin everything!**

**Slyv: I do not!**

**[Bickering]**

**Haruto: Galaxy-chan hopes you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Rio walked down the hallways of the school heading to the next class, which was on the other side.

"Hey Rio!"

Rio turned around and saw Tetsou, "Hello Tetsou-kun! What brings you to this side of the school?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you could help me with practice with my dueling strategies later on today!" Tetsou said with a smile.

"Oh, I'd love to; I'll have to ask Ryoga, alright? I'll tell you at lunch." Rio said with a smile and walked away.

"Okay bye Rio-san!" Tetsou said with a big smile.

Rio was lost in her own trail of thoughts and bumped into someone, thus causing her and her stuff to fall to the ground; but the person she bumped into had fast reflexes to grab her hand to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

Rio opened her eyes and looked at the person in surprise, "Kaito-kun?"

Kaito helped her regain her balance and nodded, "Surprised?"

"Arigato, Kaito-kun and yes, I am surprised. Why are you here?" Rio asked.

"I'm here helping Chris as a teacher assistant." Kaito replied as he bent down to pick up Rio's fallen stuff.

"Oh, arigato." She said as Kaito handed her stuff to her.

"No problem, you better get going or you're going to be late." Kaito said as he gazed up at a clock.

"Oh yes, I should. Well, I'll see you around Kaito" Rio said with a smile as she walked off to her next class.

Kaito continued walking and something caught his eyes, there was a duel gazer lying on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up; it looked like Rio's duel gazer, not knowing what Rio's next class was, he picked it up and walked over to Chris's classroom.

"Oh Kaito, there you are!" Chris said as Kaito walked through the door. Kaito nodded in return and headed towards Chris's desk. "Can you go deliver these papers to Ms. Shizua's class? There in room HA-7." Chris said as he handed Kaito some papers.

Kaito nodded and made his way to room HA-7. He found it and knocked on the door. The door opened and he went in, there was a young teacher sitting at her desk, "May I help you?"

"I have some papers from Mr. Archlight." Kaito said as he walked towards the teacher.

"Oh thank you, I was looking for these." She said with a smile.

Kaito nodded and saw someone sitting near the exit and it was Rio. Kaito headed towards her and placed her duel gazer on top of her desk and walked away.

Rio looked at him and saw her duel gazer on her desk, 'When did I forget this?' She thought about and realized she must have dropped it when she bumped into him this morning.

"Hey Rio…" a girl whispered to her.

"Yes?" Rio replied.

"Was that the Kaito Tenjo who just gave you your duel gazer?" The girl ask.

"Yes…" Rio said.

"Aww… that's so cute! I wish my boyfriend could do that for me!" The girl said with a sigh.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Rio replied.

"I don't know… from the looks of it, I think he likes you." The girl said with a smirk.

"I…" Rio stuttered.

"Please open your book to page 62 please." The teacher said.

'I guess I'll need to thank Kaito, again' Rio thought as she returned back to her class.

**At lunch…**

"Kaito, its lunchtime, why don't you go have lunch with Yuma and them? You can find them on the roof and don't worry, I don't need your help during lunch." Chris said to the teenager.

Kaito looked at Chris and nodded. He headed outside and headed up the roof.

"Oi Kaito! Quinton told me you were going to join us for lunch! Come join us!" Yuma said with a smile.

Kaito looked at him and rolled his eyes and headed towards the group, "Where's Ryoga?"

"Oh, he had to stay and talk to a teacher about something." Rio said as she popped a piece of bread in her mouth.

Kaito smirked, "Did he get into trouble?"

Rio smirked back, "I don't know, we'll have to ask, now won't we." She said and laughed.

Kaito sat down next to her and looked around.

"Arigato Kaito-kun." Rio whispered quietly so only he could hear.

Kaito nodded.

Rio slid him a cupcake and smiled.

"What's this for?" Kaito asked her.

"I owe you like three times, don't I?" Rio asked with a smile.

"But it isn't necessary for you-"

"Just eat the cupcake." Rio said with a roll of her eyes.

Kaito shook his head and licked the frosting. Vanilla, it was soft and creamy.

"Like it?" Rio asked.

Kaito looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I made them, bring over Haruto someday and we can bake some." Rio said with a smile.

"We'll see." Kaito said with a smirk as he finished the cupcake.

**Okay, short and I have a new diamondshipping idea! Yeah! Cupcake story! Anyways I hope you guys liked this! Too bad it was under 1K. Oh well, review please!**

**To Durbe the Barian: This is the best I got for now, hope you like!**


End file.
